National Make Out Day
by forensicsfan
Summary: [NS] Greg wants to enter a kissing marathon sponsored by a local radio station, only he doesn't have a partner. The trouble he finds himself in as a result leads to an interesting outcome.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them, but as always, coffee is on me if George and Jorja have the time…ok, and Monica can come too since George seems to be so smitten with her. :)

**Author's Note:** This rather random idea came out of hanging out with my brother and sister-in-law and their friends who came up with the idea of 'National Make Out Day'…the radio station to my knowledge is fictitious.

"Excuse me?" Sara had an odd expression on her face as if she wasn't quite sure of what she'd just heard.

Greg's grin seemed to be even cheesier than normal as he repeated himself. "I'm looking for a partner for a kissing marathon."

Sara narrowed her gaze at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you're suggesting that _I _should be your partner?" Clearly Greg was on something if he thought she would agree to such a ridiculous idea.

Greg waggled his eyebrows at her. "Why not?" He didn't think he'd have any trouble at all breaking a kissing record with the lovely Sara Sidle as the other member of his team.

"_No!_" Sara was incredulous that he would even ask. "And why in the world would you enter one of those anyway?" She shook her head at the rookie CSI in wonder that not only could he be so forward, but that he'd actually think it was a good idea.

"It's in honor of 'National Make Out Day'." Greg informed her with the same tone he might deliver lab results in.

"There is no such thing." Sara retorted a bit annoyed that he didn't appear to be giving up.

"Oh, yes there is." Greg looked smug. "And this contest is in honor of that day. In fact it's being sponsored by a local radio station and the winning couple wins a trip for two to Jamaica." He emphasized the last word a little too much.

"_We _are not a couple; therefore, _we_ are not entering the contest. Understand?" Sara had a bit of a growl in her voice as she shot him a glare that would make most men quiver in their Fruit of the Looms.

Just then, Mia sauntered into the break room where the exchange was going on and she snorted out a laugh in disbelief. "He asked you too?" She just shook her head at Greg at the brazenness of shopping around for a kissing partner.

Sara's eyes widened as Mia's words registered in her mind and she stepped towards Greg with fire in her eyes. "I was your _second_ choice?"

"_Third_ actually." Mia smirked with a bit of delight at the trouble Greg was getting himself into. "He asked Judy the receptionist first."

"_Greg_." If Sara had laser vision she would have incinerated him on the spot with the look she gave him.

"I'll just be going now." Greg quickly excused himself, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't look outside of CSI for a partner for the contest.

Mia couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Sara's face. "You really should see yourself."

Sara snickered at the absurdity of the whole thing. "You'd think after hounding me for four and a half years to go on a date with him that he'd at least ask me first."

Mia just giggled. "He just doesn't give up, does he?" She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No." Sara rolled her eyes. "And _Judy_? What was he thinking hitting on the receptionist? She's getting married next month."

"Well all I know is that he's convinced that he's got a technique that just can't lose." Mia looked completely amused.

Sara snorted out a laugh at the preposterousness of the whole situation.

That got Mia laughing too and several minutes later when Nick Stokes sauntered into the break room both women had dissolved into fits of giggles with tears streaming down their faces.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Let me in on the joke, it looks like a good one."

"Greg…" Sara snorted out a rather loud laugh and doubled over as she made eye contact with Mia.

Mia was nearly hyperventilating. "Contest…" She had her hands on her hips and she was trying to regain normal breathing in between giggles.

Nick looked thoroughly confused. "Greg is in some kind of contest…" He wasn't sure how that was this funny, but apparently the girls thought so. He must be missing some key information.

Just then, Judy the receptionist walked into the break room looking rather flustered. She walked purposefully over to the coffee machine. She was muttering under her breath. "National Make Out Day my ass. Kissing marathon. Kenny is going to make Sanders wish he'd never been born."

Nick took this little piece of information in with an amused purse of his lips and then glanced back over at Sara and Mia who had almost gotten control of their giggles. He narrowed his gaze as the pieces started to slide together and then addressed all the women in the room. "Did Sanders try and get you to enter a kissing contest with him or something?"

Judy looked surprised as she glanced up at Nick. "Yes." It was then that she noticed that both Sara and Mia were nodding as they tried to keep from losing it all over again. Judy's eyes widened. "He didn't." Irritation and shock was evident in her voice.

"Oh, he did." Mia assured her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That little…" Judy let her words trail off as an idea formed in her mind and her scowl turned into a smirk. "I think payback's going to be fun."

Sara regarded her curiously. "What _exactly_ did you have in mind?" She was definitely interested in what Judy had to say.

"Yeah, what _did_ you have in mind?" Whatever it was, Mia was definitely in.

Judy stared down Nick. "_You_ have to promise not to say a word." At five foot two, Judy was still intimidating when she leveled a gaze like that.

Nick chuckled and raised his hand in a Boy Scout salute. "Your secret's safe with me; Scout's honor." He only wished that he could have a front row seat so he could see the look on Greg's face when the ladies got their revenge.

As Judy outlined her plan, Nick couldn't help but snort out a laugh; that is until he realized he was being roped into helping. At first he blanched at the idea, but as Sara quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge, he realized that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Several days later, KSSY was hosting the KSSY-thon in honor of 'National Make Out Day', and as Greg Sanders and his partner Justine stood in line to enter the contest, he was met with a rather shocking sight. A little ways up the line was Judy, the receptionist from the lab, along with her fiancé Kenny. Greg smiled weakly and waved, letting out a nervous chuckle as Judy noticed him and shot him a glare. If that wasn't bad enough, he noticed that just ahead of her was Mia and some guy he'd never seen before. As she noticed Greg, she whispered something to the man next to her and he gave Greg a withering glance as he snaked his arm around Mia's waist. How was Greg supposed to know she already had a boyfriend?

"What's wrong, Gary?" Justine asked curiously.

"It's Greg." He corrected her sounding a bit annoyed. They had met at a club the previous night and she had agreed to be his partner in the contest because she had thought he was cute and she was dying to go on a tropical vacation.

"_Ok_, Greg, what's wrong?" Justine was having second thoughts about this contest as they inched up the line.

He smiled and pointed. "Uh, just some people from work up there."

"Oh." Justine glanced where he was pointing and just waved.

"If it isn't Greg Sanders." The voice of Nick Stokes sounded rather amused at finding Greg at the end of the line.

"Nick, my man." Greg grinned and let out a chuckle at the familiar voice, but the grin faded as he turned around and realized just who Nick was with and that it appeared that they intended to enter the contest. "Sara."

"Hey, Greggo." Sara had a smirk on her face as she clung to Nick's hand. After deciding to enter the contest as a way of getting back at Greg, she and Nick had engaged in a little practice run and had made an interesting discovery. Now their goal was not to just get back at Greg, but to win that trip to Jamaica and see what else they could discover.

Nick decided to feign innocence at what had transpired between Greg and the ladies. "So you decided to enter the contest too, huh?"

Greg regarded him suspiciously. "Yeah, this is Jessica." He gestured towards the woman standing next to him.

She furrowed her brow at him in annoyance. "It's _Justine_, Glen."

"It's _Greg_, not _Glen_, not _Gary_, and not _Guermo_. _Greg_. Plain and simply _Greg_." He didn't care if this woman was his only chance at entering this contest, the fact that she couldn't seem to get his name right was ticking him off.

"Fine, go kiss yourself then." Without another word, Justine huffed off.

Nick tried to swallow a smile. "Tough break, man." He patted Greg on the back and smiled as he felt Sara squeeze his hand.

"Yeah, she seemed so _nice_." Sara added without much sincerity.

Greg rolled his eyes at her and as he took note of her and Nick's linked hands he narrowed his gaze at them. "So how long has _this_ been going on?"

Sara smirked at Greg and then glanced up at Nick, her smirk turning into a smile. "A couple of days."

Nick grinned back at her. "And we're going to win, aren't we, babe?"

Sara answered his question with a kiss, not really caring that a sufficiently chagrinned Greg was standing right there.

In the end, Mia and her boyfriend Curtis were eliminated early on because their kisses became a little too affectionate for the public venue the contest was being held in. Nick and Sara didn't win the contest either, that honor went to Judy and her fiancé Kenny; they did manage to place third though and in a field of thirty couples that wasn't a bad place to be, especially considering that they still won a weekend for two at the Bellagio.

_**The End**_


End file.
